As a monitor mounted in a cab of a hydraulic excavator and the like, a monitor including a liquid crystal display has been typically known (see, FIGS. 5 and 6 of Patent Literature 1). Such a monitor can display on the liquid crystal display various information such as a residual fuel amount of an engine and a battery charge amount.
Moreover, since a construction machine (e.g., a hydraulic excavator) and an industrial vehicle (e.g., a forklift) suffer a severe vibration during operation, it is required to prevent vibration of the liquid crystal display installed in an inside of the monitor and secure vibration resistance of the liquid crystal display. For this purpose, an outer circumference of the liquid crystal display is covered with a rubber frame to absorb the vibration by an elastic deformation of the rubber frame.